More Than Meets The Eye
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: I've been a walking heartache. I've made a mess of me. The person that I've been lately ain't who I wanna be. But you stay here right beside me and watch as the storm blows through. And I need you...


Just a cute, fluffy, tooth-rotting sugary songfic to Blake Shelton's God Gave Me You. BA and MC. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

CICICICICICICI

"Goren! Remember who you're talking to!" Captain Danny Ross shouted, his face purple with barely-contained rage.

Goren waved a long, elegant hand angrily. "You're not listening to me, Captain!"

Alex Eames remained at her desk, watching the two men verbally spar. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to get up and stand beside her partner. He was right, after all. But she didn't want to make things any worse than they already were. So she stayed in her seat and waited, knowing what was coming.

Finally Ross snapped. "Go home, Goren. Now."

Silent, Bobby grabbed his binder and jacket, then stormed out of the squadroom.

Alex got to her feet and looked at Ross, feeling just a small amount of sympathy. He had taken over Major Case with preconceived notions about her partner, which was the worst thing he could have done. He didn't trust Bobby, and Bobby didn't trust him.

Ross waved a hand and shook his head. "Go."

Without hesitation, Alex gathered her things and left.

It took a while, but she finally found her partner in the dark corner of one of his favorite bars. He was staring down into an empty shot glass, and if he heard her approach, he didn't give her a sign.

Alex signaled to the bartender for a drink, then slid in across from Bobby. "Hey…"

He finally lifted his head, and she winced at the misery she saw in his chocolate eyes. "What are you doing here, Eames?"

"I was worried about you."

"Why? Why would you be worried about me? Surely you have better things to do," he muttered.

"Hey." With a frown, she reached out and grasped his chin gently. "You are my best friend. I care about you."

"What have I done to deserve that?"

_I've been a walking heartache_

_I've made a mess of me_

_The person that I've been lately_

_Ain't who I wanna be_

_But you stay here right beside me_

_And watch as the storm blows through_

_And I need you_

A headache was beginning to form behind her eyes. How could he be so brilliant, and so clueless? "You're you," she finally replied.

He stared at her as though she'd grown a second head. "What?"

"I care about you because you're you. You are smart, kind, and you put up with me."

"Wh-what?" If anyone was putting up with anyone, she was putting up with _him_.

"It's true. You're the best partner I've ever had, Bobby." Her expression turned tender. "And the best friend."

He blushed furiously at her praise. "You're my best friend, too, Eames."

Watching his face, she reached out and laid her hand over his, and they both smiled.

CICICICICICICICI

That evening, after dinner and drinks, Bobby insisted that they walk to his apartment. It was closer, and she probably wouldn't be able to find a cab. She readily agreed, and they walked arm-in-arm to his apartment, enveloped by companionable silence.

They reached his apartment building, and once they were safely inside his apartment, he gave her a shy, sweet smile. "You can take the bed, Eames."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. My couch is very comfortable."

That was her Bobby, always putting everyone before himself. Her Bobby…

He watched her with a curious look. "Eames?"

Blinking, she finally met his eyes and smiled. The smile he gave her in return was dazzling. Before she could talk herself out of it, she closed the distance between them and leaned up on her toes, brushing her lips tentatively against his.

He froze, but when she started to pull away, he wrapped his arms firmly around her. Then he deepened the kiss, surrendering himself to her once and for all.

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say_

_It's true, God gave me you_

_Gave me you_

It all happened so fast.

The blink of an eye, a single bullet with deadly trajectory, feeling her tiny body hit his with tremendous force…

He blinked back fresh tears. He always tried to avoid taking the life of a suspect, but seeing his best friend and lover sprawled out on the ground with a bullet in her abdomen had caused him to lose his mind. He fired one lethal shot and dropped down beside Alex before the suspect even hit the floor.

The next few hours were a dizzying blur of doctors and colleagues, but he only had one thought on his mind.

_Let Alex be okay_.

Someone sat down beside him, and Bobby found himself looking at Mike Logan's familiar face.

"Hey, man."

Bobby nodded numbly. He didn't want to talk, and Mike seemed to sense that. So they sat there in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Mike all too well understood the pain Goren was going through. He had lost many partners over the years, to bullets, to a desk… Now he was partnered up with Carolyn Barek, and he would take a bullet before he let any harm come to her.

Obviously Eames felt the same way about Goren.

A few minutes later, Carolyn Barek sat down beside Bobby. She watched his face with concern, but didn't say anything. Instead, she reached out and placed her hand over his, squeezing gently.

The gesture caught him off-guard, but he turned his hand in hers until their palms were touching. Then he squeezed her hand tightly.

Mike peered over at Carolyn, and they exchanged knowing looks.

CICICICICICICICICICICICI

Almost four hours after arriving at the hospital, Bobby was finally allowed into his partner's room. Her parents had been allowed to see her first, and he had waited somewhat impatiently for his turn to see her.

Her parents left after speaking briefly with him, and he took a moment to pull himself together before he slipped into her room.

He knew that she was physically a small woman, but she carried herself in such a way that he always saw her as a big person. But the sight of her in that hospital bed, so small and fragile, almost brought him to his knees. He stood at the door, his chest moving rapidly as he studied her pale face.

This was all his fault.

He should have read the suspect better.

He should have seen the gun.

He should have kept Alex from pushing him out of the line of fire and ultimately taking the bullet that was intended for him.

"Bobby?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her whisper his name. His eyes flew to her face, greedily taking in the sight of her open eyes.

"Alex…" He finally willed his body to move, and in seconds he was at her side, where he always wanted to be.

She smiled up at him wearily. "You okay?" Her voice was quiet and scratchy.

Stunned, he stared at her. She was the one laying in a hospital bed, and she was asking how _he _was? "Y-Yeah… I'm fine."

Satisfied, she smiled and closed her eyes. But a moment later, she felt a pressure against her shoulder. Her eyes flew open to see Bobby's dark head resting on her shoulder. "Bobby…?"

He carefully slid an arm around her small frame and held her tightly, his big body shaking with all of the emotions he'd held back hours ago.

Fighting the need to sleep, Alex ran her fingers through Bobby's soft curls, shushing him quietly. She knew that he was upset with her for pushing him out of the way and taking the bullet, but in that moment, all she had seen was the gun and murder-lust in the man's eyes. And she knew that she had to get Bobby out of the way, or risk losing him forever.

It wasn't a risk she was willing to take.

Twenty minutes later, Mike Logan poked his head into Alex's room. Goren had his head on her shoulder, and Alex's arms were wrapped firmly around her partner. The sight in front of him stirred something inside of him, something strange and unfamiliar. He edged back out of the room and into the hall, where Barek was waiting.

Barek watched him with a knowing eye. "Mike…?"

In a move that should have earned him an elbow to the gut, he slung his arm around Barek's shoulder. She didn't rebuff him, and he was pleasantly surprised.

"Let's go for a walk, Barek. We need to talk."

_There's more here than what we're seeing_

_A divine conspiracy_

_That you, an angel lovely_

_Could somehow fall for me_

_You'll always be love's great martyr_

_And I'll be the flattered fool_

_And I need you_

Alex was released from the hospital almost two weeks after the shooting, and Bobby had politely but firmly told Ross and everyone else listening that she was going to stay with him. That had resulted in an argument in which Ross had insisted that her family could take care of her.

The look Bobby had given him for that remark nearly had Ross cowering, and afterward he didn't say another word on the subject.

So when Alex was released, Bobby was waiting for her with that smile that he reserved only for her, and they went home.

At first, Alex had tried insisting that it was only temporary, a week at the most, until she could stay at her apartment by herself without having to worry about falling in the shower or otherwise hurting herself due to her healing gunshot wound. They had just started dating, and she didn't want to rush anything or make him uncomfortable by intruding on his privacy.

He had just laughed and kissed her.

That week turned into a month, and slowly her clothes began joining his in his closet, and her shampoo mysteriously appeared in the bathroom.

By the end of the month, Bobby knew he couldn't bear the thought of living without her.

CICICICICICICICICI

One night, as they were getting ready for bed, Alex caught Bobby staring at her. "What?"

He just smiled. "Nothing."

It was Sunday night, and Monday morning Alex was finally returning to work. They were both thrilled, even though they knew that she would be on desk duty for a week, at least. It was the thought that she was back that made them both so happy.

"Right." She pulled on one of his shirts, then slid into the bed. "You're just happy about tomorrow." She turned toward him and snuggled into his side. "Someone will finally do your paperwork."

"Hey, I've done my paperwork," he argued, pulling her close to him as he did every night since she started sharing his bed.

She just rolled her eyes as he started to run his long fingers through her flaxen hair.

A few minutes went by in comfortable silence. "Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Marry me?"

Her eyes flew open, and she pretended to think about it for several seconds.

"Took you long enough to ask."

She laughed when he growled and flipped her onto her back, then proceeded to show her just how much he loved her.

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say_

_It's true_

_God gave me you_

Two weeks later, in a small civil ceremony witnessed by her family, Mike Logan, Carolyn Barek, and Bobby's old friend Lewis, they stood and exchanged their own unique vows.

"I, Alexandra Eames, take you, Robert Goren, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To love and protect, to have and to cherish for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as I live."

The Justice of Peace looked at Bobby. "Robert?"

Bobby had been so focused on the woman in front of him, he didn't hear his name. He finally spoke when Mike poked him in the ribs. "I, Robert Goren, take you, Alexandra Eames, to be my lawfully wedded wife." His mind stumbled over the word wife. She was marrying _him_. "To have and to hold, to honor and love, forsaking all others, for as long as I live."

Alex blinked back a fresh wave of tears, and they linked their hands together as they were pronounced husband and wife. But to her, they were only making it official. He had always been her partner, the man she loved, and now he always would be, for the rest of their lives.

"You may kiss your bride, Robert."

Before he even finished the sentence, Bobby took Alex, his _wife_, into his arms and kissed her sweetly. When they broke apart, he rested his head against hers and whispered, "Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours."

She smiled tearfully and rested her hand lightly against the side of his head.

CICICICICICICI

Bobby was worried as he slid into bed with his wife. For almost a week, she had been acting out of sorts, and he had no idea why. "Alex?"

Alex rolled onto her back and scooted closer to her husband. "What is it, Bobby?"

"You've been acting strange… Are you okay?"

She sighed softly, and his overactive mind began to think the worst. She was finally coming to her senses and regretting marrying him. She wanted a divorce. She was leaving him.

"Bobby…"

He braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"I'm pregnant."

That was the last thing he'd expected for her to say, and he stared at her.

"Say something," she pleaded, worried.

He blinked. What could he say?

Alex was close to panic when he moved suddenly. But instead of leaving the bed, he pulled the blanket down and pushed her shirt up. Then he stared at her taut stomach.

"Bobby…?"

Hesitating briefly, he finally leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her abdomen. Then he rested his ear over the area where his baby grew within her, as though he could somehow hear it.

"Hi, baby," he whispered. "I love you."

Those simple words brought tears to Alex's eyes, and she reached out, gently pulling him back to her. Then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. His hand settled on her abdomen almost possessively, and she grinned, knowing that they were going to be fine.

_On my own I'm only _

_Half of what I could be_

_I can't do without you_

_We are stitched together_

_And what love has tethered_

_I pray we never undo_

When Alex went into labor, Bobby was a wreck. He hated seeing her in pain, and he felt completely useless as he stood by her side and held her hand.

They had arrived at the hospital early in the morning, and just after two that afternoon, Alex delivered a healthy baby girl.

Bobby felt tears roll down his cheeks as the doctor held up the squealing newborn. He kissed the top of Alex's head, watching while a nurse took the baby and wrapped her in a soft pink blanket, then handed her to Alex.

Alex took her daughter into her arms and held her close. "She's so beautiful," she whispered, exhausted.

"She looks like you."

She laughed, and after a moment, she handed the baby to her father.

As soon as Bobby had his daughter in his arms, he felt himself change. Not long ago, Alex was the most important person in his whole life. He would die for her, and she knew that. But now, their daughter had claimed that title.

He looked into her little face and felt his breathing hitch as his little angel snuggled into his chest.

"Hello, Norah," he whispered, his arms tightening protectively around his baby girl.

"I love you."

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

Three years later, on a rare and much-needed day off, Bobby and Alex were asleep in their bed. The bedroom door slowly opened, and before he was even fully awake, Bobby could sense his little girl's presence in the room.

He opened his eyes and found himself looking into big brown eyes that mirrored his own. Norah had received his dark curls and chocolate eyes, but she had her mother's mouth and nose. And when she pouted at him, he was never able to tell her no.

"Good morning, Norah." He reached over and pulled her into the bed with one arm.

"Hi, Daddy!"

Alex rolled toward them, resting a hand on her round belly. Their unborn child kicked her obligingly. "I suppose we should start getting ready."

"Yeah. Logan called again last night to make sure we were still coming to the wedding."

"Again?"

"Yes." Bobby sat up and settled Norah between himself and Alex, then watched them with a wide smile. Alex and their children were his entire life, and everyone knew that, including Alex and Norah.

Alex sat up carefully, wrapping an arm around their little daughter. "Barek's just as bad. She sent me another text last night asking about the flowers Norah is going to carry. I didn't think it was a good idea to tell her that Norah will probably give them to you instead of tossing them down the aisle." She tickled Norah and delighted in her little laugh.

Bobby laughed and pulled both of his girls into his arms. "You have a good point." He kissed his wife softly. "I love you, Alex."

"Love you, too, big guy."

"Me, too!" Norah piped up from between them.

He laughed again and tickled Norah mercilessly, content that he had finally found exactly where he belonged.

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say_

_It's true_

_God gave me you _

The End!

A/N: Awww...so much fluff... LMAO. Thanks for reading, and be sure to stop by my profile and vote on my latest poll! Please review, and happy reading!


End file.
